callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Ramirez
Private James Ramirez is a playable character and the Duetragonist of the campaign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Ramirez is introduced in the mission Wolverines!, serving alongside Sergeant Foley and Corporal Dunn in the 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment, Hunter Two-One. Ramirez is presumably Joseph Allen's replacement, as Allen was recruited into Task Force 141. Biography Virginia Ramirez and his squad respond to a Russian invasion and move into Virginia. They then help friendly troops extract "Raptor", a high valued individual, and then go on to Arcadia to rescue trapped civilians with the help of the Stryker armored vehicle "Honey Badger". Washington D.C. After destroying AA batteries threatening the civilians, the Rangers move to a devastated Washington D.C., where U.S. troops are fighting a desperate battle against Russian troops. Hunter Two-One assaults and attempts to clear the Department of Commerce building, eliminating a 'crows nest' of Javelin Missiles and an M82 which they turn against the invaders, buying the evacuation site valuable time. They board a UH-60 Black Hawk and assault Russian ground forces, only to get shot down by Stinger missiles over the SAM sites on the Department of Justice building. After their helicopter crashes, Ramirez finds himself trapped in the Blackhawk with injuries and the squad is swarmed by Russian forces. As they run out of ammo, Pvt. Wade is killed while handing Ramirez an M4A1, Dunn is wounded, and several squads of enemy soldiers assault their position while a nearby Havoc helicopter blinds the surviving Rangers with its searchlight. EMP All hope seems lost until an ICBM launched by Captain Price air-bursts, over Washington D.C. The resulting EMP knocks the enemy Havoc and all other aircraft out of the sky. The Rangers help Ramirez out of the helicopter and retreat with his squad into a nearby building while the crashing helicopters kill the attacking troops. After encountering a friendly runner Pvt.Vaughn who tells them to get to Whiskey Hotel, they fight their way through some office buildings. Despite heavy resistance from the Russians, they eventually regroup on the White House Lawn, where U.S. stragglers under the command of Colonel Marshall are attempting to retake Whiskey Hotel (The White House). Marshall orders the squad to proceed up the left and they fight through extremely heavy Russian resistance. After fighting through the desperate Russian troops, Ramirez and another Ranger take point and make their way to the roof. They wave green signal flares to call off the friendly airstrikes that are part of the "Hammerdown Protocol." He then sees other green flares on other buildings across the ruined Washington D.C. Locations *Northeastern Virginia, USA - Secured Raptor and evacuated civilians from Arcadia. (As shown in the missions Wolverines! and ''Exodus''.) *Washington D.C., USA - Retake The Department of Commerce, helped the US Army evacuation site at the Washington monument. Took out enemy positions at the World War II Memorial and the Department of Justice. Secured Whiskey Hotel (The White House). (As shown in the missions Of Their Own Accord, ''Second Sun, and Whiskey Hotel.) Trivia *James Ramirez and "Soap" MacTavish are the only playable characters that are not scripted to die in the ''Modern Warfare sub-series (excluding Price, who is not playable during the events of Modern Warfare, rather in a flashback). Further, Ramirez is the only repeatedly playable character in the Modern Warfare series not to become seriously wounded or killed at all. *Ramirez's weapon of choice remains either the SCAR-H or the M4A1 since these two weapons were used on separate days. *Ramirez, Foley, and Dunn are the only recurring American characters in the Modern Warfare era that are not scripted to die. *While his gloves are torn and wrist-mounted GPS device cracked during the helicopter crash, and remain so during the events of "Second Sun", they seemingly repair themselves at the start of "Whiskey Hotel". Even if he changed, his GPS would not be working due to the EMP, unless he obtained a GPS that was turned off at the time of the EMP, which would be more likely. *When Ramirez is looking at his wounded hands at the beginning of "Second Sun"/ ending of "Of Their Own Accord", it is very similar to when Dimitri Petrenko in'' World at War'' looks at his burnt hands as a charred beam falls on him during the inferno in "Vendetta". *Ramirez may be of Hispanic descent, given his surname, but this is never verified. *Ramirez is given an order (usually starting with "Ramirez!") a total of 56 scripted times during the campaign, usually by Foley. This has been parodied by players of Modern Warfare 2, with the meme known as "Ramirez! Do Everything!" *Although Ramirez is only a private, Foley gives him more orders than Dunn. *As with Jackson and the cover of Call of Duty 4, Ramirez is speculated to be the Ranger on the cover of Modern Warfare 2's box. This is supported by the faded outline of the Capitol Building on the box art. Also, looking carefully at the hands, one will notice that the gloves are battered, like Ramirez's gloves in "Second Sun". Also if seen closely at the Rangers uniform, one can see some rips and scratches on the lower part of the pants, which could also support the theory that Ramirez is the ranger on the cover. Also, the soldier on the cover is wearing glasses, and in "Second Sun", after the first firefight, if the player walks into the water pouring down, the screen will turn watery, as if it was seeping down glasses, which provides more proof. Appearances *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (First appearance) es:James Ramirez Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Rangers